Your Loving voice
by thisiswhatever
Summary: Summary: The whole gang goes for a special delivery to a city where an scientist was testing on bees but his experiment goes wrong and the bees are abnormal sizes and their behaviors are different. Tifa, Cloud, and Aerith go to delivery a package when a f
1. Chapter 1

YOUR LOVING VOICE

Summary: The whole gang goes for a special delivery to a city where an scientist was testing on bees but his experiment goes wrong and the bees are abnormal sizes and their behaviors are different. Tifa, Cloud, and Aerith go to delivery a package when a freak accident Aerith and Cloud get stung and Aerith wakes up in the hospital. Aerith finds out Cloud died and she can't go on knowing it was her fault. She dreams about Cloud all the time but doesn't know the truth behind the dreams. Read to find out. Cloud and Aerith

I am sorry but I am a major Cloud and Aerith fans. I don't have anything against Tifa but you can tell that Cloud really loves Aerith I mean when in time of need don't you think about someone you love and Cloud can't help but think about Aerith.

Aerith, Cloud, Barret, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie and Tifa were sitting around waiting for a delivery when Cid's phone rings, "Hello" he says half asleep, "Sure we are willing to deliver that package and don't worry there is nothing we can't handle" Cid smiles and hangs up the phone. Everyone looks at Cid with anticipation. "These people want us to deliver a package to Wutai but they say that Gast has released over sized bees he was testing on. Cloud lets out a sigh as if he wasn't concerned. He turns to face Aerith who looks up at him and turns away. Cloud walks out of the room. He enters the living room, leans against the wall closes his eyes and thinks about last night and how he spent it with Aerith. He knew he loved her but wouldn't admit it. Aerith walks over to him she places her hand on his arm, "the package has arrived and I wonder how big these bees are? Everyone is waiting for us." Cloud opens his eyes "I heard these bees are big and have poisonous stingers. I don't want you going you might get hurt." Aerith looked at him in shock "Well thanks for your concern but Tifa is going and I promise I want get hurt." She then begins to pull Cloud to the Shera. They enter the aircraft and Tifa walks over to the package "So since the bees nobody can enter or leave so people are sending supplies and food?" Cid nods in agreement and makes a sharp turn sending everyone flying. Barret curses at Vincent who just walks away. Yuffie gets up and begins stuffing her face again with food. Aerith walks over to Cloud who is leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Cid makes a couple of more wide turns. "Whoa that wasn't even a large amount of them lets just hope we don't get caught up in a swarm. Cid lands the aircraft and he send Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa to deliver the package. Yuffie, Barret, Vincent and himself stay back just in case anymore bees decided to come back form more. Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa walk the deserted streets watching faces pop up behind windows or curtains.


	2. The Truth

They walk past rotting bee corpses Aerith feels the urge to throw up at the sight but plays it off because she doesn't want to seem weak. They arrive at Hojo's house where they drop off the supplies. They head back to the ship not wanting to spend anymore time in this dead city. Meanwhile back at the ship Cid's predicament was right bees did come back. Cid was swinging his staff around trying to ward them away but he hit one of the bees butt and it wasn't just any bee but the queen bee's butt. The butt zipped around angrier then before.

She lunges her stinger at Cid barely missing him. He jumps out the way waving everyone to come back on the ship just then Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa come running fighting there way through the bees. They run into the ship without any hesitation. "cmon' hurry up by the size of those stingers they could pierce right through my ship." Aerith looks up from the glass window to see a swarm of more then 20 bees flying above them. They lunge for the ship there stingers going through the metal like butter. Everyone ducts for cover knowing that the poison can kill them. Vincent runs out to grab Yuffie who has fallen he rescued her just before a stringer struck her.

Tifa was dodging fairy well when suddenly she also tripped. Aerith looks back and without thinking of her safety she rushes to Tifa's side. She picks Tifa up and pushes her to run. Cloud looks up at the glass which Aerith is standing under to see a bee lunging it's stinger right at her. His first reaction is to run which he does. He runs behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and rests his head on her back. Before had time to think the stinger went through her and Cloud. She looked down to see the stinger through her and a pool of blood in front of her.

Her body felt heavy not knowing Cloud was leaning on it. She turns around seeing just the tip of blond spiky hair and arms holding her close. Her world began to turn black and sound which would turn on and off. Her eyes closed knowing death controlled her now. Aerith slowly opened her eyes white surronding her she closes them again, she then again opens them at the sound of Tifa's voice.

"Aerith are you okay?" Aerith jumps up feeling a sharp pain making her fall back into the bed. Everyone gathers around her. She looks over at everyone's faces she doesn't see Cloud. She remembers that Cloud grabbed her and took in the stinger with her. She whimpers, "Where is Cloud?" Everyone looks at each other before breaking away. Aerith looks at everyone confused not knowing why they aren't answering her question.

Tifa finally walks over to Aerith and grabs her hand, "Honey, Cloud didn't make it. He is dead." Aerith looked at her not believing what Tifa just said, "No no Tifa NO" Aerith says holding her hand over her eyes which are now burning with tears.


	3. Your Voice

She falls into Tifa's arms crying and repeating Cloud's name. For the next couple of hours Aerith was quiet, motionless, and emotionless. She was still taking in the fact that Cloud was gone. That night Aerith had trouble sleeping she felt pain over her wound and every time she closed her eyes she saw the accident and Cloud protecting her. She held her eyes shut tight tears finding there way out dripping from the side of her face when suddenly she is startled by a voice, "Aerith...Aerith can you hear me?"

She looks to her left to see Cloud she jumps up ignoring the pain from her wound, "Cloud...Cloud is that you? I am so sorry it was all because of me it is my you are dead. I miss you" she cries. Cloud looks at her and repeats, "Aerith can you hear me? I am so sorry. I should have protected you better or stopped you from going. But...I...I love you Aerith." Tears starting flowing down her face and fall to hit the ground with a thump as she begins to walk toward Cloud saying, "Oh Cloud how I waited so long to tell you and here you say it I love you too."

Cloud looks away then says, "All I want you to do is wake up." Aerith stops in her tracks and looks at Cloud, "What wake up?" with that Cloud begins to disappear. Before she knew it she opened her eyes and found herself lying down in her bed tears stained her pillow. "What...it was just a dream?" she looked around to make sure it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. A knock came to the door Tifa opened it and entered to see Aerith was standing in the middle of her room.

"Aerith...Aerith are you okay?" Aerith looked at Tifa her red eyes staring into her soul, "Cloud was here, right here he was talking to me he told me he missed me and he wanted me to wake up and that is what I did and here I am." Tifa walks over to her and places a hand on her friend's shoulder telling her, "I know Aerith we all dream about Cloud too." Yuffie enters the room and walks over to Aerith seeing her red eyes knowing she was thinking about Cloud she quickly but gently hugs Aerith. She tells them that they should all go do something to clear their minds Aerith is hesitant at first but finally gives into Yuffie's pleading.

It has been two weeks since Cloud has visited her and Aerith still can not get any sleep every night when she closes her eyes she sees Cloud and he repeats the same thing over to her "Aerith can you here me? I miss and I want you to wake up" and before Aerith could debated anything she was awake. Two days later right when Cloud said his usual line Aerith screams, "What do you mean wake up Cloud I don't want to wake up. If I could only see you in my dreams then I'd rather sleep forever."


	4. Together again

Aerith couldn't take it anymore,being without Cloud was no life at all. It has been two weeks since she has been "dreaming" about him. That night she goes to the locked chest in her closet she pushes aside pictures of her mother, father, baby pictures, pictures of the gang, and pictures of her and Cloud to find a few different colored liquids and a spell book. She sets everything back in the chest and grabs the liquids and book and places them on the floor next to her. She opens the book and read the instructions.

She pours the liquid into one small tube causing the color figuration to change and smoke she hold the tube out and recites the spell written in the spell book. The tube of liquid begins to bubble and smoke and puff it is done she has successfully created poison. Her intentions are to drink it and be with Cloud. She gets up off the floor and sits down at the foot of her bed afraid of opening the top of the tube. She thinks about her friends and how they have been trying to help her but she thinks to herself that no one can help her but herself.

She decides that her happiness died with Cloud and she wants to be with. She opens the tube and before she puts it to her mouth a dark aura spouts out of the tube. The room turns dark and the scene of the bee stinging her and Cloud is playing. She looks away to see Cloud holding out his hand for her, he is surrounded by light, the only light Aerith say in the dark world.

He begins to say, "Aerith wake up please wake up. You have to do this for me just wake up." Aerith runs to him holding out her hand wanting to grab his. He seems so close yet feels so far she runs with all her might reaching until finally she reaches his hand and grabs hold of it. A bright white light flashed and the darkness was engulfed by the light causing Aerith to close her to shield them from the brightness.

Aerith slowly opens her eyes to see the setting of a hospital. She is startled to feel a hand still in her hand. She turns to face the owner of the hand when she is startled to see Cloud. "Cloud" she whispers. He jumps up as if he has seen a ghost, "Aerith...you are awake I knew you would. Aerith I love you." Cloud bends down and hugs her. "Everyone come quick Aerith has awoken." Cloud yells opening the door. Everyone comes rushing in the door pushing each other to see her first, everyone gasps at the sight that Cloud was right.

They all rush over to her giving her a hug and talking to her about what has happened since her absent. Tifa was the last one to come over to her, "Did you know that Cloud has been by your side for the last two weeks he was positive that you would wake up." Aerith turns to face Cloud who was blushing because he thought he felt silly. Aerith smiled at him and motioned him to come over. He walks over to her and Aerith wraps her arms around him hugging him tight. "You never gave up on me when the whole world did you stood by my side. Thank you."

Cloud looks up at her, "How could I give up on you? I sat her talking to you everyday hoping that my voice could guide you. I would tell you to wake up. I just wanted you back. The doctor said that is very rare for patients to come out of the coma you were in." Aerith closed her eyes understand the dreams she was having, "You know Cloud when I was asleep her I dreamed that you were the one that died and I was dreaming about you and every night you would come to me and tell me to wake up and I would awake from my dream to see you gone.

I made poison and I was going to drink it when you reached out for me and saved me." Cloud smiles at the thought that he was her hero. "Tell me anyway Cloud how did you survive the sting?" Cloud says, "Well the stinger went through me and all the poison went to you" he bows his head in defeat "but I should have protected you better but look I let this happen to you I am sorry."

Aerith places her hand on his hand, "Love means never having to say your sorry and besides it wasn't your fault and you did protect me and you saved me you are my hero. And besides look I pulled through this all because of you." He hugs her again then in that moment when they had each other in their arms they kissed proving that love can overcome anything.


End file.
